Tricking Vegeta and VineAHH!
by CRAZYLILDRIVA17
Summary: Goten and Trunks have had a little to much wine like the authors of this story! and decide to trick their parents!


**Well hellooo there good readers of ! Yes another story in as many days!! Ooh gosh are you lucky or what!? Well this time I have teamed up with my friend braceyfacedanimegurl! Be sure to check out her fanfics...final fantasy if you're interested guys! Just so you know we are actually drinking VINE!! And it is half 12 at night!! Tehe!!**

**TRICKING VEGETA AND VIINEE...AHH!**

Goten and Trunks were drinking VINE!!!!! Soon they had gotten through thirty bottles of VINE!! And they were feeling pretty drunk. Goten started to giggle like a little girl as a plan formed in his mind. "Hey Trunks, I've got a really good idea." Goten giggled "Let's pretend we're gay and getting married and tell your dad."  
Trunks looked confused, "Why?" he asked  
Goten replied as if it was the simplest answer in the world. "To wind him up obviously. Come on it'll be funny."  
"Fine but he'll never go for it. My parents aren't homophobes."

So Goten and Trunks headed down to the kitchen where he knew his parents would be.  
"Mum, dad can Goten stay the night?" Trunks asked casually walking over to the kettle. He stayed in that position, his back facing towards his parents and Goten. Goten walked up behind Trunks, slapped his ass, and said in the campest voice possible "Looking good Big boy!" whilst Trunks let out a little giggle.

Vegeta and Bulma stared at them a little weirdly. "Err...have we missed something?!" Bulma asked.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other, smiled then held onto each other's hands. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Well mum...dad the thing is...Goten and I...well...we're in love...we want to get married...Gotens parents have given us their blessing...now we just need yours" Looking into Gotens eyes Trunks knew he really wanted to laugh.

"WHAT!? NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO BE A...A...A...BUMDER!! IT IS WRONG...WRONG...HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF BEING LIKE THIS...AND WITH KAKAROTS SON!! THE SAIYAN WARRIOR IS SUPPOSED TO SPREAD HIS SEED...HOW ARE YOU MEANT TO DO THAT WITH A MAN!?! YOU NEED A WOMAN!!

"Oh Vegeta...calm down...this is the 21st century!! There are lots of young male couples about now! Surely you didn't rule this out...they've been together since they were babies!"

"Hey mummy! What's going on...I heard daddy shouting...did he stick a fork in the toaster again?" Bra asked. Goten rushed over to her...picked her up and twirled her around...still using his camp voice.

"Ohh...my...gawwsshh Bra! I love love LOVE your shoes! EEP!! They are sooo gorgeous! Do you think they have a pair in my size!! My gosh we soo have to go shopping girlfriend!!"

Vegeta had had enough of this nonsense...no son of his was going to be gay...none!! He stomped out of the room with the phone in his hand, but they all knew it was a waste of time "KAKAROT!! YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE....NOW!!"

Ten minutes later Goku had arrived, dressed only in boxers, he looked pretty annoyed, "What do you want Vegeta!? I was in the middle of something!"

"Ooh I wonder what that was!! Ooh maybe it's what we do sometimes! I just love it when you do it in Super Saiyan three! Oohh your sooo big and powerful Trunksy Wunksy!" Goten said loudly so his voice would carry over to his father and Vegeta. Goku turned to stare at his youngest son.

"Goten!? What on earth!? Have you been drinking!?"

"Noo...silly man! I don't drink...oh gosh no...Too many carbs! I mean...I am so fat already...and...I...it...It's NOT FAIR!! Why can't I be skinny like everyone else!? Why do I have to look like a butch lesbian!" he began to pretend cry dramatically and turned to "cry" onto Trunks shoulder "TRUNKS HOLD ME!"

Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten "Oh nice going...you really hit a soft spot now!! It's okay Gooey wooey bear! You're not fat! Your my beautiful little snuggle buggle!"

Goten continued to cry "And now am little too! You always called me a big boy in bed! Why?! Why have you lied!?"

Goku and Vegeta just stared at the boys in disbelief...surely this couldn't be happening!! Goku walked over to the two boys and put his hand on each of their shoulders. "Boys...what on earth is going on?"

Goten looked at him a little strangely "Well...surely you would have guessed by now dad...I...Son Goten...am a big gay AH!"

"Yes and I too am a big gay AH!" Trunks said. This finally blew Vegeta over the edge...he transformed into Super Saiyan.

"NO SON OF MINE IS A BIG G...GG......GAA... AHH! HE HAS CLEARLY LEARNT SOMETHING OFF YOU KAKAROT...!"

"Hey!! How's it my fault!?" Goku asked offended

"YOU'RE WEARING BUNNY BOXERS YOU BAKA!!" Vegeta screamed

"SO YOU WEAR PINK SHIRTS YOU MUSHROOM!" Goku screamed back

"WELL AT LEAST I LOOK GOOD IN THEM...YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE ANYTHING TO SHOW OFF IN THOSE BOXERS DO YOU!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE ITS TUCKED BETWEEN MY LEGS...I WOULDN'T WANT TO EMBARRASS YOU VEGETA!! AND WHY ARE YOU LOOKING ANYWAY YOU MUST BE THE GAY ONE...MAYBE MY SON GETS IT FROM YOU!"

This argument lasted over an hour...a few punches, kicks and bites were thrown, until eventually they both calmed down.

Vegeta stomped over to Goten and met him nose to nose "Now you listen here...no son of mine is going to be yeehaaed up ze bam by you...you big gay AHH!"

"Vegeta!? Did you just say...AHH?" Bulma asked.

"Yes woman I said Ahh...AHH AHH AHH! What's the problem?" Vegeta snapped back

"Well why did you have to make it sound so sexual!! They are the noises you make for me and now everybody knows!! You're such a jerk!" Bulma began crying.

"OH SHUT UP WOMAN! ALL I EVER HEAR IS YOUR CONSTANT MOANING...THE ONLY GOOD MOANING IS THE ONE YOU DO IN BED!"

"I do not moan in bed...shut up Vegeta!" Bulma shouted beginning to blush

"Do not lie in front of others! You never shut up once you're in bed with me!" Vegeta shouted back, then putting on a girlie voice continued with "OHH VEGGIE PANTS! AHH AHH AHHHH OOHH YOUR SOO BIG AND STRONG!!"

"I SAID SHUT UPPPPP VEGETA!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs and wacked him with the frying pan.

Finally unable to take anymore Trunks and Goten began laughing. "...VEGGIE PANTS!"

"Oh and by the way...we are not gay...AHH! Ha-ha! We had you all fooled!!"

Goku, Vegeta and Bulma all collapsed onto the floor in a heap. Goten and Trunks were standing over them still laughing. Then Bra walked in and said:

"Mummy...daddy...I have a confession...I'm a lesbian..."

**The end**


End file.
